PROTECTOR
by dayuta
Summary: Karena sering sakit-sakitan itulah yang membuat Hinata mendapatkan seorang PROTECTOR dan Hinata pun mulai menjalani kehidupan yang Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by : Dayuta**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Warnings : AU ! Don't like don't read ! Flame? Don't ever**

**Happy Reading !**

**PROTECTOR**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : ****Captivated My Heart**

.

Summary : Karena sering sakit-sakitan itulah yang membuat Hinata mendapatkan seorang "PROTECTOR". Dan Hinata pun mulai menjalani kehidupannya yang baru. Bagaimanakah kisa mereka?

Setiap pagi Senin sudah menjadi hal yang rutin dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi Konohagakuen High School. Mereka mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengikuti upacara bendera yang selalu dilakukan hari senin ini. Mereka berdiri dibawah teriknya matahari pagi yang cerah. Walau mungkin wajah mereka sedikit kusam karena mengikuti upacara bendera ini tapi apa boleh buat, jika mereka tidak melaksanakannya mereka akan dihukum.

Dan menariknya saat upacara bendera ini, ada saja suatu kejadian yang mungkin sudah rutin terjadi yaitu ada seorang Siswi yang pingsan disaat berlangsungnya upacara tersebut. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang Siswi kelas sebelas yang mempunyai kekurangan di segi pertahanan fisiknya.

"Hinata lagi Hinata lagi" ucap salah satu sahabatnya Hinata, namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Ia menggeleng pasrah melihat sahabatnya itu pingsan.

"Kiba, ayo kita bawa dia ke ruang UKS" ucap salah seorang teman Hinata lagi, namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Kiba dan Naruto pun membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS. Kiba sedikit keberatan menggendong Hinata. Ya bisa dibilang Hinata masuk salah satu siswi yang mempunyai tubuh yang lumayan. Walau sering sakit, tapi badannya tidak kurus. Dan ketika sampai di ruang UKS mereka menerima kesialan. Saat mereka mencoba memegang gagang pintu dan berusaha membukanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintunya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka dan ini tandanya bahwa pintu itu terkunci.

"Sial, kenapa terkunci! Biasanya hari Senin pagi ini UKS sudah terbuka" Kiba memasang wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kiba, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil kunci pintu UKS ini. Jaga Hinata baik-baik!" Naruto pun dengan terburu-burunya berlari dengan memasang wajah yang khawatir.

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan demi mencari kunci pintu UKS. Akhirnya Naruto pun bertemu dengan orang yang membawa kunci itu. Ternyata guru Matematikanya, Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, apa sensei mengetahui siapa yang membawa kunci pintu UKS?" Naruto menanyakan kepada guru Kakashi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Memangnya ada apa kau mencari kunci itu?" guru Kakashi pun bertanya balik.

"Saya sangat membutuhkannya sensei, Hinata pingsan lagi"

"Hinata lagi? Aduh, ini kuncinya. Rawat dia baik-baik dan jangan berbuat yang macam-macam kepadanya" guru Kakashi pun melemparkan kunci itu ke Naruto sambil berlahan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto pun kembali ke ruang UKS.

* * *

Akhirnya pintu UKS pun terbuka dan Kiba membopong Hinata menuju ranjang UKS yang berada disudut jendela. Dengan perlahan Kiba menurunkan dan membaringkan Hinata. Ia menyelimuti Hinata lalu ia berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air untuk ditaruh di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang tempat Hinata itu baring.

"Sampai kapan Hinata akan seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba.

"Entahlah selama ia jarang olahraga lagi dia akan seperti ini terus"

"Apa kita harus memaksanya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Itulah jalan satu-satunya yang harus ditempuh" Kiba hanya merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang mungkin bisa dibilang meragukan.

Setelah berbincang-bincang Kiba dan Naruto pun berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Mereka sedikit khawatir meninggalkan Hinata tapi apa boleh buat, mereka juga harus belajar di kelas. Mereka pun berlahan pergi dan setelah keluar dari pintu UKS. Tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan seseorang. Mereka sempat bingung, siapa yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi saat mereka menoleh kebelakang ternyata pria itu sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam ruang UKS juga.

"Naruto, apa yang berselisihan dengan kita tadi adalah seorang pria?" dari raut wajah Kiba menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia"

"Apa? Ayo, ikut aku sekarang" Kiba menarik paksa tangan Naruto dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke ruang UKS lagi. Sepertinya dia khawatir dengan Hinata.

Ceekkleekkk…..

"Huh, aku malas ikut upacara. Jadi bolos kesini saja" ucap seorang pria yang belum diketahui identitasnya. Dia masuk ke dalam ruang UKS itu dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ada seorang wanita yang berbaring di atas kasur ranjang UKS. Dia pun perlahan menghampiri wanita itu untuk melihat lebih dekat siapa dia.

"Dia…"

Blaammm….

Suara pintu dibanting pun menggema. Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Kiba dan Naruto tadi. Mereka pun terkaget saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata mereka.

"Sasuke!" ucap Kiba dan Naruto bersama-sama dengan nada yang tinggi. Seperti mereka sangat kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ini membuat kami khawatir!" ucap Kiba dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalah dan polos tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku kira kau tadi ingin melakukan hal yang tidak wajar kepada Hinata"Naruto angkat bicara

"Aku saja baru datang ke sini. Mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya" Sasuke menjawab dengan tampang dingin. Sepertinya dia mulai jengkel karena diduga melakukan hal buruk terhadap Hinata.

"Maaf Sasuke maaf kami tidak tahu. Kami tadi terlalu khawatir"Naruto meminta maaf dengan nada memohon kepada Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke memaafkan mereka.

"Sudahlah aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Pergilah bukannya kalian ingin kembali ke kelas kan? Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata. Percayalah" Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah terima kasih Sasuke kami pergi dulu" Ucap Kiba

"Hn…"

* * *

Sasuke merasa bosan di ruang UKS itu. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu tetapi ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Dia berjalan perlahan melihat disekeliling ruang UKS itu dengan seksama mencari sebuah benda yang dapat ia baca atau apapun. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana pun ini kan di ruang UKS, buka ruang Perpustakaan yang ada buku untuk dibaca.

Matanya melirik ke Hinata. Saat melihat Hinata, dia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia menemukan sebuah hiburan baru. Ia pun melangkah menuju kasur yang telah dibaringi Hinata tersebut. Semakin dekat dan dekat Sasuke mulai mencium wangi yang sedikit membingungkan. Seperti aroma lavender, tetapi ia bingung aroma itu datang darimana. Saat ia melihat lagi ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sebuah objek yang berhubungan dengan sebuah bunga lavender, ternyata tidak ada. Ia pun bingung, Sasuke pun mengabaikan aroma itu dan kembali melirik Hinata. Dia tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan saat wajahnya berjarak hanya 5 cm dari wajah Hinata, ternyata aroma lavender itu muncul lagi. Sasuke pun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aroma itu dari tubuh Hinata.

"Wangi sekali. Aroma ini seakan membangkitkan nafsu ku"

Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun melihat dan memperhatikan dengan teliti wajah Hinata. Wajah yang cantik, pipi yang chubby, alis yang tebal, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang merah merona. Sasuke pun merona saat memperhatikan indera terakhir Hinata yang ia lihat yaitu indera pengecap, dan itu adalah bibir. Sasuke berkeringat dingin dan dia perlahan mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dari wajah Hinata dan jarak bibir mereka pun semakinn dekat dan "Cuppp…"

Cekleekkk…..

Lagi-lagi suara pintu UKS yang terbuka. Tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak sadar dengan suara itu. Dia tetap menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

TBC

* * *

Untuk chapter ini belum banyak Romance SasuHina. Tapi chapter depan saya usahain.

Tolong Di Review dan kasih kritikan atau saran yang membangun

Sekian dan terima kasih

Arigatou…..


End file.
